


Swan Lake - A Tragedy in Four Acts

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Swan Lake (Bourne)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The prince was never in control of his life.
Relationships: Prince/Swan (Swan Lake - Bourne)
Kudos: 3
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Swan Lake - A Tragedy in Four Acts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Amnesty challenge: prompt Wings

I  
The crown prince wanted a better relationship with his mother, the queen. He longed for her to take him under her wing, to allow him to be physically close to her, but she spurned him, wanting him only for his role. Even as he reached out towards her, she took a step away, reminding him of his duty, as escort on formal occasions. Oh yes, she wanted him to find a girlfriend, a suitable one, someone he could partner at the theatre or ball, but only so she could flirt with the good-looking young men scarcely older than he was.

II  
Suicide had seemed like the only option when he stood before the lake. If it hadn’t been for the sound of beating wings, he would have thrown himself into the icy waters. He was astounded at the power and beauty of the birds, and when he saw the leader he was captivated. He approached the Swan, only to back away from its powerful beak. This was a bird not to be tamed. And then as it reached out to him, and encircled his body with its wings, he knew what love was, and nothing would ever be the same again.

III  
He attended the ball. His girlfriend, chosen purely to annoy his mother, no longer had any charm; there was only one who he loved. And then the Stranger, clad in black leather, arrived. The prince felt his heart lift, as if on wings, only to plummet to the ground as the Stranger ignored him, preferring instead to dance with the princesses, who quickly crowded round him. Finally, they spent a few minutes alone together, but the callousness the Stranger showed was epitomised as the man turned to the prince’s own mother. Mentally broken, the prince’s fractured emotions dominated his actions.

IV  
Trapped in his room, trapped by the medication, but most of all trapped in his head, he longed for his Swan. He lay on his bed, lonely, miserable, until he heard the gentle beat of swans’ wings. Full of hope he sat up, but these creatures were wild and angry. They set upon him and when his Swan tried to save him, they turned their attention on the swan, hissing and pecking at him. There was nothing the prince could do but mourn his dying swan. Then there was nothing further to live for, and his broken heart stopped beating.


End file.
